robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Semi-Final 1
The Sixth Wars Semi Final 1 was one of two Semi-Finals to decide which two of six semi-finalists wouldprogress to the Grand Final. The Semi-Finals had three initial battles, with a Loser's Melee to decide which robot would receive a second chance. The three winners and the winner of the Loser's Melee would then pair up to decide which two robots would progress through. Round 1 *Wild Thing vs Razer Razer didn't take very long to grab hold of Wild Thing and used its weapon to peel off some of the armour on the side of the robot. Razer continued to grab hold of Wild Thing but found it very difficult to cause any further damage to the outer shell. After a long period of stalemate, Razer finally managed to grab hold of the tyre of Wild Thing and puncture it. Razer then managed to lift Wild Thing into the air, backed into the pit release button and dropped it into the pit of oblivion. Winner: Razer *13 Black vs Firestorm 4 13 Black immediately drove onto the wedge of Firestorm 4 and, at the second attempt, was flipped over onto its back. Firestorm 4 attempted to flip 13 Black against the arena wall, but got itself wedged up against the wall instead. Refbot nudged Firestorm 4 away from the side and it flipped 13 Black up against the arena wall, where it was unable to move and was counted out. Winner: Firestorm 4 *S3 vs Dantomkia Dantomkia went on the attack early and tried to get underneath S3, but found it difficult due to the shape of its opponent. Dantomkia then drove into an angle grinder and got stuck against the side of the arena, leaving it exposed to attacks from S3. Dantomkia was eventually nudged free by Refbot, but it had been immobilised and was counted out. Winner: S3 Losers Melee Dantomkia vs Wild Thing vs 13 Black Dantomkia immediately went on the attack and threw Wild Thing it into the air. It then attacked 13 Black and flipped it over onto its back, before flipping Wild Thing up against the arena wall. Dantomkia then activated the pit release button and Wild Thing drove straight into the pit as it was descending. 13 Black then escaped from the house robots and crawled around the arena upside-down. Dantomkia tried to flip it out of the arena, but was unsuccessful, and 13 Black was now back on its wheels. Dantomkia attacked but once again got stuck on an angle grinder, but was nudged free and flipped 13 Black over again before cease was called. Both robots were still mobile and the judges went for Dantomkia. Winner: Dantomkia Round 2 *Firestorm 4 vs S3 Firestorm 4 started aggressively and wedged underneath S3 repeatedly, before finally flipping it over. Firestorm 4 then attacked again and flipped S3 up against the arena wall and onto its side. S3 tipped back over, but Firestorm 4 flipped it onto its side again and the weight of S3's spinning disc caused it to tip over the arena wall and out of the arena. Winner: Firestorm 4 *Razer vs Dantomkia Razer moved in quickly and grabbed hold of Dantomkia, but it was able to break free. Dantomkia then went on the offensive and pushed Razer across the arena and into the arena wall. Razer grabbed Dantomkia again but was unable to cause any major damage to the outer shell. Razer then attacked the front of Dantomkia and finally pierced through the armour of its opponent, but Dantomkia broke free and pushed Razer into the CPZ. Both robots were mobile at the end of the battle and the judges went for Razer. Winner: Razer Category:The Sixth Wars